foxy love
by Kibanaruto56
Summary: naruto and kiba start going out after a party. But as soon as they get together kiba must make  a choice: stay with naruto in the hidden leaf village or go with his family to another village,   This fanfic is in th shippuden series
1. Before the party

mmm naruto.." kiba said as the blond laid kisses along his neck and

muscular arms. "kiba..." naruto moaned as kiba started to rub his back and grip

his ass. Naruto started to take off kiba's pants when he woke up breathing

heavily and covered in sweat and his cum. "what was all that about did I just

dream about... Kiba?". While naruto thought about this he took a shower trying

to forget about the sexy dream. As naruto got out of his apartment his stomach

rumbled " aww why didn't I eat?" seeing that he was hungry naruto went to his

favorite place: ichiraku ramen. As naruto sat down to eat he saw a figure walk

in.. Kiba. "hey naruto" "hey kiba! wait wasn't I supposed to meet u at your

place?" kiba rubbing the back of his head said "oh yeah I was hungry so I Came

here" "oh ok" as naruto said that the man from behind the counter popped up

scaring them both. " so what will it be you two?" "umm I'll have two" then the

old man looked at kiba " I'll have 1" " ok 3 bowls coming up!" naruto then

smiled at the thought of kiba eating ramen but before he could think anymore

kiba asked " so are you going to ino's party?" "huh oh yeah" "I heard from

Sakura that it's gonna be fun!" kiba smiled. "here you go" the old man said when

both boys started eating naruto noticed kiba starting to take off his shirt.

"why are you taking your shirt?" " beacuse I'm getting hot with the ramen"

naruto resumed eating when he saw kiba's toned,built body out of the corner of

his eye. Then when kiba was about to eat again he saw naruto drooling at him

"umm are you ok?" naruto stopped admiring his body and blushed " oh it's just

that your ramen looks tasty" kiba look down at his ramen and then back at him "

you want it?" offering him his ramen "no I still have some" they both ate some

more and then they were done. "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party?"

naruto looking at kiba " yeah" "well I got to go feed the dogs so bye" naruto

watched as kiba walked away admiring every single part of his body his toned

back,muscular arms, and his...his ASS! Naruto stared at him until he was out of

his sight. When naruto starting walking back he felt a little pain on his member

he felt down and realized he was HARD. " I got hard because of kiba?" he thought

as he made it to his apartment. When he entered the room he took a shower.

BR *meanwhile at kiba's*BR" I can't believe I got hard

over naruto eating?" kiba thought. Kiba then started thinking about naruto and

the times hes had with him suddenly he realized that he liked naruto! "how could

I be falling for naruto?" kiba couldn't believe what he told himself. "maybe I'm

just tired and my minds playing tricks on me" and with that kiba laid on his bed

and fell asleep. BR Meanwhile at naruto's BRAfter he got out of the

shower he was thinking about what happened and came to the conclusion that he

liked kiba. "maybe I'm just sleepy and I'm not thinking right!" naruto started

to lie down and then he was though both boys wanted to be in

denial but they weren't. As naruto awoke from another sexy dream about kiba he

realized he was late and started to get ready


	2. The Party

As naruto walked into the crowded room at ino's party. He saw kiba and

others around a closet. " what are y'all doing by the closet?" kiba startled by

naruto's voice said " oh good naruto your here!" "yeah I'm clearly here

dog-breath now what are all of you doing?". Before kiba could reply sakura screamed out " seven minuets in

heaven! I wanna play!" " yeah were playing that". So soon after the game

starts naruto asked kiba how the game goes. " well naruto two people get picked

and well knowing ino it could be anyone even if their the same sex, go into a

closet for 7 minuets and have to make out and stuff". After kiba said make out

naruto daydreamed him and kiba in the closet kissing, but before naruto could

stick his tounge into kiba's mouth he he was shook out of his daydream by kiba. "naruto ino is about to announce who's going the closet!"

everyone stared at ino as she drawed two names out of the bucket she first said

"kiba!" kiba then stood up and grinned a toothy grin and then ino said " and

naruto!" kiba's mouth dropped to the floor as he heard this. But before he or

naruto could do anything they were both shoved into the closet. "ouch naruto why

did you have to be hardheaded?" "it's not my fault!" but then naruto remembered

his vison and then naruto's head wasn't all the things that were hard. "so what,

are we gonna kiss?" "no dog breath let's just sit here and wait 7 minuets" "good

plan". As they sat there kiba confessed "naruto" "yea?"there was a long silence

before naruto broke it "well?" kiba started to get closer to naruto " what are

yo-mmmmmmmmm " kiba had pressed his lips against naruto's and whispered "naruto

I like love you.." "mmm kiba I love you too" as kiba said this naruto started

to lay down on the floor and then brought kiba into a kiss. This kiss was more

passionate than the one before, while they were kissing kiba laid down on top of

naruto deepening the kiss. "mmmm naruto.." hearing this naruto started to take

off kiba's shirt but kiba stoped him " let's wait before doing something like

"that" ok?"naruto with a sad look said "fine ok" " besides I think it's been 7

minuets *sigh* but I wish it was longer" "me too" as they both got up from the

cold floor naruto asked " so are we boyfriends now?" kiba blushing "yes". And

with that they walked out and faced their friends.


	3. After the party

When kiba started on the handle he didn't hear anything other side of the

door. "is anyone there?" naruto asked as he started to move closer to kiba "I

don't think so.." as kiba opened the door he saw nobody. " I wonder where

everyone went?" "well since everyone is gone.." naruto brought kiba down into a

deep kiss and whispered "wanna go on date?" kiba whispered "yes but first well

have to tell Someone that were going out ok?" naruto stepped back blinking over

what he just heard "umm sure" as they got out of the apartment kiba asked who

are they gonna tell " umm it probably can't be a guy so one of the girls.." as

they both stood their thinking naruto spoke "SAKURA!" kiba was alarmed by the

sudden suggestion " ok let's go find her" 1 hour later of walking they found her

sitting on a bench at a park reading. "umm Sakura?" Sakura startled by the voice

looked up to see kiba's and naruto's faces. "what do you want naruto?" as

naruto was about to speak kiba spoke for him "Sakura me and naruto are..."

Sakura looking at their hands spoke unevenly "yyou are?..." Boyfriends!"

naruto looking up at Sakura by the sudden exclamation " yes and we want to know

what you think about it" sakura just stared at them and then she smiled. "I

thinks it's kinda nice that you two are coming out and especially to me first

instead of that pig ino" "thank you Sakura were glad you except us and were

thinking of going on a date so do you have any advice?" " umm sorry but I

don't... But have fun you two!" "thanks were gonna go now" Sakura started to

read her book and they started to walk away."hey naruto can i come over to your

house to eat?beacuse my mom and sister are out on a mission and i dont have

anymore money" "umm sure". As they walked into naruto's apartment kissing kiba

broke the kiss to ask " so naruto where are we going to for our date?


	4. Before the date

Blushing Naruto thought for a minuet "hmmm idk kiba I don't think I have enough money to go to a resturant or anything" kiba's toothy grin then turned into a look of sorrow " well how about ichiraku ramen then ?" "i don't know it doesn't seem romantic." kiba started to look down as he ran out of ideas then his head popped up as Naruto came up with an idea "kiba we can have our date here!" kiba looked at Naruto full of happiness "oh thank you Naruto!" as kiba said this he brought Naruto in for a deep passionate kiss kiba stuck his tongue into naruto's mouth thanking him and licking him as a dog would lick his owner after making it so happy. Naruto broke the kiss "your welcome kiba I'm just glad your happy!" they kissed some more and kiba broke the kiss this time. "so when is the date?" "how does tomorrow afternoon sound?" "it sounds perfect! I can't wait Naruto!" " me neither!" they both said their goodbyes with a deep kiss and kiba left to sleep and get ready for the date tomorrow.  
* next morning*  
Kiba woke up to see his alarm clock read 3:00p.m he panicked and got up to take a shower. As he was scrubbing his body he imagined naruto taking a shower with him. While he thought about that he started to stroke his member, rubbing his hand around his shaft and the gripping it entirely. While he pumped he thought more about Naruto his crystal blue eyes, his soft lips, his muscular chest. While the image of him stayed in his mind he noticed he was pumping faster and faster each second until he came into his hand. He looked at his hand full of cum and put his finger in his mouth imagining that it was naruto's cock. As he got dressed for his date he came a cross a bottle of lube in his moms room "maybe I'll get lucky tonight with Naruto..." as he grabbed the bottle of lube and put it in is jacket pocket he walked out the building heading to naruto's apartment.  
5:30pm  
Kiba knocked on naruto's door several times before naruto opened it wearing a stunning outfit " wow all black... Whatever happened to a little bit of orange?" blushing "well I wear this for *special* occasions" grinning kiba asked what Naruto was cooking "oh I'm cooking spaghetti "mmmm I love spaghetti and you " "I love you too kiba" "make your self at home I'm almost done" kiba sat down on naruto's couch and watched t.v. Kiba started to look around naruto's apartment when he stopped to look at a pair of naruto's boxers. As kiba went over to them he picked them up and deeply inhaled naruto's sweet scent. Kiba stopped when he heard Naruto " the spaghetti is ready!" kiba put the boxers down and and went to meet naruto.

I know this is a sort chapter but the next one will be way longer! remeber to R&R


	5. The Date

Kiba walked into the dining room to find naruto pouring sauce onto kiba's noodles. "looks good" "thanks I don't always eat ramen" after naruto got done pouring the sauce on both their plates he saw kiba staring at him. "what are you staring at?" " huh oh you look so sexy preparing dinner" blushing " oh thank you kiba" as kiba sat down naruto walked out to go put the pot of sauce down. When naruto came kiba was grabbing a piece of garlic bread " I hope you like it " " I bet I will naruto" they both started to eat slurping noodles/sauce and biting into crunchy garlic bread. When naruto looked up at kiba he had a spot of tomato sauce " umm kiba you have a little umm" while kiba poked at the wrong spots naruto couldn't take it anymore and went over and licked it off his face. "mmm you taste good" grinning kiba put some on naruto's face, tracing on of his whisker marks with his finger then being followed by his tongue. "so do you " licking his finger naruto kept eating and munched on garlic bread while kiba spoke " naruto... we have been going out for a while and..." naruto paused as kiba continued "and well do you want to take it to the next level?" "umm what do you mean by that kiba?" " well do you wanna have..." naruto blinked for a few seconds "SEX?.." blushing " yes" staring at him " well kiba..." biting his nails as he tried to speak " I I I would LOVE to!" smiling kiba was about to reply when he felt a sudden warmness and saw naruto staring in shock. " KIBA! Your arm is on fire!" panicking kiba got up and started smacking his arm trying to put it out and then was surprised when naruto jumped on him with a wet towel. As naruto started rubbing him kiba started to get hard because of the friction,naruto also got hard by how much he was touching kiba. When kiba's arm was put out naruto could feel kiba's member " so... U got hard?" blushing he nodded " so did I" as they sat there in awkward silence naruto spoke "kiba?" "what" pausing naruto finally came out with it "LET'S DO IT". Immediately they both got up kissing as they started to move to naruto's bed, while they kissed kiba started on naruto's shirt breaking the kiss to take it off of him. After naruto got his shirt off he helped kiba with his jacket they laid on the bed now kissing deeply swallowing each others tongues. "mmm kiba" naruto moaned as kiba started to lick his neck and then licked around his right then left nipple. While kiba was doing that naruto started rubbing kiba's back and gripping as much of kiba's ass as he could "naruto!" kiba moaned. They were both hard and they're members started to hurt of all the pressure of their pants "kiba can you pull my pants off?" as kiba worked on naruto's pants and underwear he paused "can you pull my off too" after they were done they were sitting on the bed naked and kissing. Moaning inside kiba's mouth naruto managed to break free. He soon bean bobbing up and down on kiba's cock, hearing loaned moans coming from kiba. While naruto sucked kiba reached for naruto's member and began to pump it, trying to match the speed and rhythm naruto was doing. As kiba kept pumping naruto moaned, they both met their climax. To tired to do it doggie style they both fell asleep wrapped around in each others arms.


	6. After the date

Kiba woke due to naruto's snoring and got up from naruto's naked body. He decided to make breakfast he made it to naruto's kitchen to find only ramen and some spaghetti noodles. Kiba knew naruto loved ramen and decided to try to cook some. While cooking he tried not to forget what happened last night and when he was done he got hard and then he started to stroke himself. Then he had an idea, he started to pump faster over naruto's ramen, feeling the heat coming from the ramen he pumped faster until he came into his hand. When he gathered all his cum in his hand he put it into naruto ramen making a PLOP sound. He started to stir it walking into naruto's bedroom to find him awake. "hey kiba I knew I smelled ramen!" handing over the ramen grinning kiba started to put on clothes noticing naruto already had some on. "mmmmmmmmm kiba this is good!" chuckling kiba smiled " your welcome" " oh naruto I got a call from my mom yesterday and I have to go to my apartment today right now". They both got ready and left to kiba's apartment talking and holding hands. When they arrived at kiba's they were shocked to see kiba's mom and sister madly packing. Stuttering kiba managed to speak " mom why are y'all packing?" looking up at kiba with a mad look on her face " KIBA! We have to get out of here! Me and your sister think that someone might be planning to attack the hidden leaf!" both kiba with confused looks asked who " akatsuke,orochimaru,sauske?" " we don't know! But me and your sister are leaving immediately!" she stopped packing when she heard what she said then looked at kiba " YOU ARE COMING WITH US RIGHT!" kiba getting scared by his mothers use of tone " wwell i don't know I love naruto!" " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT LEAVING?" still scared jibs managed to speak " NO MOM I LOVE NARUTO AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" his mother stared in shock by kiba's words. She was just about done packed when she spoke " WELL THEN KIBA IF YOU DON'T LOVE US ENOUGH TO LEAVE WITH US YOU CAN BURN IN HELL THEN!" she left with those words with kiba's sister. When kiba busted into tears at what his mom said, crying into naruto's jacket. Seeing that kiba was in pain naruto tightly hugged him and kissed him on his forehead " it will be okay kiba she was a bitch anyway. "your right naruto I love you" " I love you too kiba!". They both cried in kiba's door way for a while when it was silenced by a kiss. They kissed for a long time when naruto need air " kiba since you don't have parents I was wondering if you would like to move in with me...?" kiba looked into naruto's pleading eyes " oh YES naruto YES I would love to move in with you!" they kissed again more passionately and deeply. Then they broke it to go to their apartment " I love you naruto" " I love you too kiba"  
And with that they married and to each other it was amazing,sexy,foxy love 3

i know it had a crappy ending but it was my first one

Thank you everyone for reading! Especially kibaxnaruto!


End file.
